50 Shades of AU
by ForensicGeek2
Summary: (Chapter One: creature AU -SphinxHermione) Where Hermione meets an unusual traveller and asks him a riddle and an unusual question. (Chapter Two: muggle AU) Sirius covers Lily's shift at the Hog's Head cafe one day, and is pleased by his tip.
1. CreatureAU

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

 **A/N: My challenges are...**

 **-The Tarrot Card Challenge: The Charriot Secondary (** The card of success and triumph over obstacles as well as self confidence and willpower. This success is based on work, not fortune. Through the work process, it may feel like an ordeal, and the results will take a longer time and be more heavy, and the results as well as less positive (than the primary) **)**

- **Fifty Shades of...AU!** creatureAU

 **-Unusual Ships challenge** **(** RemusxHermione **)**

 **-HALLOWEEN EVENT: Costume Party Competition (Sphinx:** a magical creature native to Egypt. It has the head of human, and the body of lion. Sphinxes are capable of human speech, and are known for their love of puzzles, riddles, and enigmas. **)**

- **Bi-Weekly Musical/Show Tunes Prompt Competition Something Bad (** Write about a magical creature or being **)**

- **The Pairing/Song Prompts Challenge 2 (** RemusxHermione with Fast Car- Tracy Chapman **)**

* * *

She sat quietly, watching the sun rise. The sky was slowly but surely flooding with light, illumination her sun-weathered features. Her tan skin only made her charcoal eyes stand out even more, as she took in the scene before her. Her paws dangled slightly over the edge of the cliff, the sun helping her to see the man before her. A weary traveller, face scarred, walked the road alone. The sandy Egyptian road made the man look small in comparison, and he shuffled slowly. His clothes were shabby, patched in many places. She thought little of the man, until he looked up at her and their eyes locked. His remarkable amber eyes lack the judgement she was so used to, and held no disgust or disdain. He climbed the path to the cliff where she rested, and she watched his eyes crinkle into a smile which transformed his face. Years vanished from his appearance, as a boyish grin appeared.

"Hello," he breathed his voice dry from his travel. She said nothing, just standing in response. Her tail flicked in an almost nervous gesture.

"You approach two talking doors. One door leads to the City of Truth, while the other door leads to the City of Liars. You do not know which door is which. You are able to ask only one question to determine which door is which. The door that leads to the City of Liars always speaks lies, while the door that leads to the City of Truth always speaks the truth. You want to go to the City of Truth. What question do you ask to determine which door leads to the City of Truth?" She challenged. She watched his eye light up in delight, and he bit his lip in concentration.

"I would ask if both doors lead to the City of Truth, and if the door said yes I would know it lead to the City of Lies," he replied after a short pause. A grin transformed the Sphinx's face, and the man stepped closer.

"Does that mean I can ask you your name?" He asked shyly, pulling at the edge of his robes.

"Hermione," She replied, before looking down at her paws.  
"Where are you headed, Traveller?"

"I'm going to the city of Gryffindor, looking for work.

They stood in silence, and she thought deeply about what she was about to do. She had never met him before, had no idea who he was, but decided to take the chance. Gathering up all of her courage, she took a deep breath.

"Can I- that is, if you don't mind...may I join you?" She finally managed. Anywhere was better than here, she thought, if she had this mysterious Traveller by her side.

"I am a poor wizard with nothing but company to offer you..."

"That is all I am asking you for," She replied. He smiled, and together they watched the sun rise in a comfortable silence. So, she thought to herself, this is what it feels like to be accepted. She had often spoken to travellers who came this way, however none had ever shown any kindness to her. It had taken her so long to work up the courage to ask a traveller that question, but now she finally had and would be able to experience the rewards. She was glad she waited as long as she had; otherwise she wouldn't have gotten to meet this unusual man.

"Tell me, Traveller, what do they call you?"

"Remus," She smiled.

"Well, Remus, let's go," And with that they set off to see what the city had in store for them.

* * *

 **A/N: Not too sure where that came from, but please r &r with feedback anyways! And if anyone had an AU they'd like to see just let me know!**


	2. MuggleAU

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

 **A/N: Written for the Fifty Shades Of... Challenge, Unusual Ships and the 12 Days of Xmas Day 1 (write about your OTP) Please enjoy!**

* * *

If there was one thing Sirius Black liked about his job, it was the customers. Always cheery, unfailingly polite, the customers to the Hog's Head café were ideal.

Sirius smiled as he heard the bell signal another customer enter their quaint building. He turned around, expecting perhaps Marlene or Gideon, but to his surprise, a handsome man in a cardigan had taken a seat at a small table and was already looking at a menu. He had sandy brown hair and a thin frame. Sirius waited for the man to turn, desperate to properly see this stranger's face. After a few minutes of Sirius staring at the oblivious man and getting no response, he decided that Aberforth didn't need his help behind the counter and he walked around the counter with a purposeful stride to the man's table.

'Play it cool, Sirius. He's just a customer, for now, but if you play your cards right you might get his number. No pressure. Just play it cool...' He told himself, smile plastered onto his aristocratic features as he reached this enigma with a pile of books already on the table.

"Anything striking your fancy?" He asked the man. The man looked up in surprise, but smiled at Sirius.

"Everything sounds so good..." The man said. "Is there anything you recommend?" A shy smile appeared on his lips.

"Well, our chocolate muffins are quite good; I baked a fresh batch this morning if you're interested...they're probably still warm. As drinks go, anything you can think of, we probably have, but if you're looking for something sweet I'd wager we have the best cocoa in Hogsmead." The man looked at Sirius thoughtfully.

"A chocolate muffin and cocoa sound pretty good right about now...Sirius." The man said, looking at Sirius' name tag.

"Coming right up! However I seem to be at a disadvantage, as your name is still a mystery to me."

"Remus Lupin." He said with a smile, hand extended.

"Sirius Black." He replied, accepting Remus' hand.

"Now let me grab that order..." Sirius said, leaving the man alone with his books. Sirius quickly grabbed the largest muffin he had made and whipped up the simple cocoa. He eagerly brought the snack back to the table, searching for Remus' approval and hopefully his phone number.

"Order up," he said, balancing the tray on his hand while he unloaded the sugary treats onto Remus' table. Remus smiled, thanking him quickly before tasting the cocoa. As Remus enjoyed the drink, Sirius took the moment to observe the papers scattered across the table.

"Teacher?" He asked, noticing what appeared to be a pile of essays.

"English lit," Remus confirmed.

They made light conversation for a few minutes before Lily burst into the store, panting loudly.

"Sirius! Thanks again for covering my shift!"

"It was my pleasure, Lils," he replied, not taking his eyes off of Remus.

"My pleasure."

Sirius went back to work, glancing over often at Remus. Lily insisted that he take a portion of her wage for covering, and that he also should take the tips, but Sirius pocketed the napkin with a scrawled phone number and called them even.


End file.
